oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrows/Strategies
This page shows various strategies which may help you to kill the Barrows brothers. Getting there The most effective way to get to the Barrows area is via completion of the Shades of Mort'ton quest and teleporting with the Minigame Group Finder. An alternative way is by use of the Myreque tunnel, unlocked during and after In Search of the Myreque, and then using the swampy boat to travel to Mor'ton, at which point you will travel east to reach the Barrows mounds. It is extremely useful to have level 50 Construction for the ability to build a Kharyrll (or Canifis) portal and an altar in your player-owned house. This allows Teleport to House tabs to be used after looting each chest, which will allow you to quickly recharge your Prayer and bank in Canifis (not to mention getting back to Barrows). If In Search of the Myreque has not been completed to the point in which you gain use of the swamp boat, then the only way to get to Barrows is by running through the swamp, which is not recommended as it takes a long time and much of your food will be rotted by ghasts. Requirements Suggested skill levels *75/60+ for the use of a Trident of the seas/Claws of Guthix or 35+ for Fire Bolt (if Maging) *75+ and (if Melee'ing) *61+ (if Ranging Ahrim) *70+ (if you plan to tank most brothers) *55+ (for use of the Slayer Dart/Broad bolts) *43+ (highly recommended to block all damage from the brothers, especially Dharok) Alternatively, 70 / / will allow you to use the black salamander, a cheap and effective alternative to Slayer Dart and God spells. If using a salamander, it is recommended that you use an Abyssal whip against the tunnel creatures and against Karil the Tainted. Suggested quests *Started a Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen for access to Fairy ring transportation, using either ring in the Mort Myre Swamp or ring in the Myreque hideout tunnels. *Started Nature Spirit for faster travel to the Barrows area. *Completion of In Search of the Myreque to access a shortcut from Canifis to The Hollows and then the Swamp Boat from there to Mort'ton. *Completion of In Aid of the Myreque for access to a bank in Burgh de Rott, which is close to the Barrows. *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for use of the minigame teleport, a short distance from Barrows. Recommended equipment Armour Because the melee Barrows brothers have such low magic defence, it does not matter whether you wear melee or magic gear if you plan to attack them with magic. Although, using magic armour such as Mystic or Ahrim will improve your magic accuracy. They do have a low defence against magic attacks, but using melee armour together with Slayer Dart will highly lower your magic accuracy. :Note: If you plan to range, it is always recommended to bring your best ranged body and chaps. Also, it is STRONGLY advised to use pray-boobsting armor, particularly for Karil and Dharok. Another option is to use full Void Knight equipment. This gives a strong bonus against the Barrows brothers. Many use full Void and switch out the range and mage helmet. Weapon Notes *Use Rune arrows if you're using a Magic shortbow and Emerald bolts (e) or Diamond bolts (e) if using a crossbow. *Note that the Void knight mace also gives a +6 prayer bonus, whilst the Staff of the dead gives a +15% damage boost, so it is up to you which is more important. *Use the best melee weapon(s) possible, preferably an Abyssal whip or a Black salamander, against Ahrim and Karil. *Because of the set effect of negating the enemies defence for a hit, Verac's set is highly recommended for people using melee. Tunnels The tunnels should not prove to be a great challenge to any experienced player. They are a series of 9 rooms, connected by passageways. At the center of the tunnels, there is the room containing the rewards chest (in this chest there will always be a brother, just in case a player doesn't encounter any of them before that point). This room is only reachable by one of the 4 doors connecting to it, and which door this is changes every time a player loots the chest. The aforementioned door is a locked one, requiring a player to solve a multiple choice puzzle before it opens. This would not be so hard, but any player going through the tunnels is constantly being attacked by the various monsters that inhabit the crypts, so quick reflexes are required to open the door before the next attack. CAUTION: If you get the puzzle wrong, the crypt formation will shift, requiring you to go around the tunnels another time to one of the other 4 doors. And remember, as long as there is one brother left, there is always the possibility that, upon entering one of the crypt rooms, he will attack. Puzzle solutions Please add pictures! Category:Strategies